TWO BIRDS
by aliceistiny
Summary: ROBIN DIES AND IT TAKES A TOLL ON RAVEN. ONE-SHOT. ROBRAE RATED T CUZ IM PARANOID.


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE TITANS.**

The four titans made their way home silently. They felt so lost. So confused. So…guilty. It had hit them hard. But not as hard as Raven.

They entered their home and went their separate ways. Starfire went to her room. Beastboy went to the couch to just…stare at the TV, not in the mood to play video games. And Cyborg went to the phone to tell the other titans.

Raven stood there for a few minutes, watching her friends, before going to the rooftop. She got to the top of the staircase that led to her and Robin's special spot. She placed her hand gently on the doorknob, praying that everything had been a lie and her leader and friend was still alive and well. She sucked in air and ran onto the rooftop, searching it frantically. "Robin?" she called.

"Robin? You here?" she went to the edge, expecting to see her friend on the ground, training or something. She ran back down the stairs to his room. "Robin?" she called again. "Robin it's me, Raven."

Her friends all heard her and went to see what was going on. They watched as she searched for him, checking under his bed and in his closet. "Come on, Robin. This isn't funny."

They watched silently as she ran back and forth between the roof and Robin's room. "Robin!" she yelled, walking past them to the living room. "This isn't funny, anymore!!!"

Cyborg looked desperately at the other two, looking for answers in their sad, confused eyes. They looked back at him and then back at Raven, who was looking in the cupboards and under the couch.

They looked sadly at her. Cyborg took a step into the room. "Rae."

She turned and looked at him like he was stupid. "What are you doing there, just standing? Help me look for Robin."

"Rae, he's dead. We can't look for him."

She stepped back from the robot and shook her head in denial. "No. He's just hiding from us. He's playing a game, like you and Beastboy. It's just a game." She turned and went back to searching, telling her self that Robin is playing a game. "Ollie Ollie oxen free!" she called, hoping he'd hear and come out.

"Raven." Beastboy called. "Robin's dead. Can you just please stop this?"

"What do you mean he's dead?" she asked. "He was with us this morning. He can't be dead. He's ROBIN."

Starfire stepped forth, in front of Cyborg. "Friend Raven, please. Stop this. Friend Robin is dead."

"NO!" Raven screamed. "Robin ISN'T dead! You guys are lying!"

"Raven. Please." They all begged.

This was hard enough for all of them. They wanted her to stop so badly. The pain was too much to handle. They had just lost their friend; their leader; their brother and now…they were about to lose Raven to mental sickness.

"What's WRONG with you guys?" she asked. "Robin's missing and you think this is some sort of SICK joke. Well, it isn't funny."

"Raven, Robin's gone." Cyborg explained as he placed his hands on Raven's shoulders, staring into her onyx eyes. "He's gone."

Raven shook her head slowly. "No. h-he can't be. He's Robin. He can't."

"I'm sorry Raven. It's true."

"Liar!" she screamed, the windows shattering from the energy that was released from her. "He isn't DEAD! You're all LYING!"

Starfire had tears at the corners of her eyes. "Friend Raven, please stop this."

Raven looked at each of their faces, realizing that they were serious. Robin was…gone. She looked down, shaking her head to clear the madness. "No. No no no no no no." she said repeatedly. She fell to her knees and began to sob, letting everything out. "Robin," she whispered.

Her friends began to cry silently. Starfire drifted to Raven and fell to her knees also, wrapping her arms around the demon girl. Beastboy unwillingly changed to a wolf and began to howl. Cyborg stared at his crying friends, tears forming in his eyes also.

_Goodbye, Robin._ The robot thought as he patted Beastboy's head beside him.

* * *

Later that night, Raven snuck off to Robin's room, curling up in his bed…his scent. She fell asleep there, tears stains on the pillow.

_Raven._ Came a voice.

"No." Raven whispered dreamily.

_Raven_, the voice called again. _Raven_.

"Robin," she said.

Yes, the voice belonged to Robin. And it was calling out to her. _Raven._

"You're gone." She said, still asleep.

_But I am always with you._

"You're dead."

_But my spirit lives on._

"You're…here?"

_Yes, Raven._

"Robin. I love you." She said.

_I love you too._

"No. I'm IN love with you."

_I'm here for you, Raven. I have to go._

"No. Please. Don't leave me."

_I will never leave you_. _I'll always be with you, Raven. In your heart._

"Don't go."

_Goodbye._ And he was gone.

Raven sat up with a fright, clutching her chest as she tried to gain control of her breathing. She looked around the boy wonder's empty room and began to sob. "Robin!" she screamed.

The others woke because they heard her and ran to the source. They found Raven shaking uncontrollably. Beastboy ran to her and held her as she shook. He looked desperately at the other two.

Raven suddenly stopped shaking, her body cold and her breath ceased. Another bird was dead.

* * *

Two titans died that day. One died of blood loss and internal bleeding, the other of a seizure. They met in the spirit world. And together they remained. Two birds…never to fly again.

**Omhj! i was writing this and i was crying. so sad. comment and review.**

**--alice**


End file.
